wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Triforce Slash
.]] .]] The Triforce Slash serves as the Final Smash of both Link and Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The attack starts out with the Triforce symbol on the back of Link/Toon Link's hand glowing. A ray of light will stun anyone horizontally in front of them. Link/Toon Link will then dash towards any opponent stunned by the beam and strike them repeatedly for an immense amount of damage. The ambiental time stops making it not dangerous in moving stages.Super Smash Bros Brawl: Premier Edition player's guide says that the attack can only reach two character lengths in front of them. The guide is incorrect, the attack can actually reach all the way across Final Destination for Link and half across for Toon Link. This attack seems to be primarily meant for a single target, but more than one character can easily be hit simultaneously if they are close enough to each other and can even KO multiple characters. Ike's great Aether is very similar to Links, as they both trap the opponents in a barrage of powerful slashes, but the Triforce Slash's one advantage is that it can be done at the edge of the stage, greatly increasing the rate of KO. Toon Link's Triforce Slash does the exact same amount of damage and number of hits as Link's and only differs in appearance/sound effects. It also has a much smaller range and slightly less knockback. However, the final strike at the end of his Triforce Slash has greater range than Link's. Damage The main target will receive a total of 78% damage from the full attack while others may received up to 60% before being ejected by the second to last strike. Each strike will cause 4% and trap any victims for the next strike, until the 15th which ejects all but the primary target from the attack and is followed by Link winding up for the final blow. Additionally, if the attack is used at close range the attack does 5% damage while trapping the target(s) yielding up to 83% total damage. The last strike causes 18% damage and immense knockback to the main target and anyone close enough to it. This is the same for both Links. Trophy Description (Link) Link with a Smash Ball, releasing his ultimate attack. Light flares from the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand and rushes out to meet the enemy he faces. The enemy gets trapped within the glittering Triforce, is quickly cut to shreds, and is launched by the last strike. The attack works on one enemy at a time, so it's best to go after the character in first place. Trophy Description (Toon Link) Toon Link's Final Smash. Hit an enemy with the light emanating from the Triforce mark on his hand to initiate the move. The enemy will be trapped within the Triforce and be unable to move--Toon Link will then rush in close and carve up his foe at lightning speed. The final blow will break the Triforce prison and send the opponent off the screen. ---- Trivia * Toon Link's Triforce Slash has a more cartoony appearance than Link's. * Link's Triforce Slash almost reaches the entirety of Final Destination, but Toon Link's barely covers half. * You can dodge the Triforce Slash by air dodging. The Triforce will appear around you for a second, but then disappear. It only works if you dodge between the time he holds his hand up, and the beam of light actually shoots out. * The Triforce Slash will sometimes fail upon connecting. The Triforce will appear around the target for a second, as if it was air dodged, but disappears, and the character gets 30% damage without knockback. This can be caused by certain terrains, such as the crest of a hill getting in Link/Toon Link's way. * Pit can partly block the Final Smash by using his forward smash, taking the damage but cancelling the knockback. However, one must time this move perfectly. * You can also block the Final Smash by using Ike's or Marth's Counter. However, one must time this move correctly. * When in a stamina match, if the person in the Triforce Slash loses all HP, they will fall out and Link/Toon Link will continue to use the Triforce Slash with nothing caught inside of it. * If R.O.B. uses his Up-smash attack just before Toon Link activates Triforce Slash, Toon Link will throw the Triforce, but "slingshot" forward without slashing, and in most cases, self-destruct himself. * You can escape the Triforce Slash if Togepi uses Earthquake right beside the Triforce Slash. * If the Triforce Slash tries to grab the secondary Ice Climber during his/her invincibility period of Belay, then the attack will fail. However, for the rest of that stock, the secondary Climber's special effects - such as the puffs of smoke from dashing or jumping - will be played at a reduced speed. * If the Triforce Slash targets the following Ice Climber, and the leader is killed, the targeted Ice climber will disappear and leave Link slashing nothing. Additionally, the Triforce will not explode at the end, it will instead be merely pushed and vanish. If this happens while Link is dashing over to them, he'll keep going and probably dash off the edge. * The last blow on Toon Link's Triforce Slash is only equivalent to a smash attack. *In addition to Toon Link's version being more Wind Waker-esque, it is also a bit slower and has different sound effects. *Both Trophy descriptions state that it can only be used on one foe at a time, yet this is not true. If all three foes are lined up and within range of Link/Toon Link's Light Ray, then they will all get sent off. *There is a glitch with Link's version. If he was in a custom stage with this layout; ___ __/ - \__ ...and The opponent had a mushroom, and the beam hit but Link was on the top layer and the opponent on the floating platform, Link would shoot over the ramp causing 30% Damage to the opponent, and Link would fall off of the stage vunerable. *Toon Link's version can be cancelled by throwing an item just at the right time. The TriForce will only appear for a split second, and will then disappear. External links * Confirmation * Link's Triforce Slash * Toon Link's Triforce Slash From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks